


谁家吃饺子了

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 吃醋向, 颜射预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 于炀小哥哥因为“小哥哥”吃醋了





	谁家吃饺子了

这个月刚开始，优等生于炀就开始水直播时长了。  
刚好祁醉也有空，便和于炀一起组队四排，顺便再帮他练练指挥。  
有了祁醉的加入，小小的网络直播间永远热闹得像庙会一般。于炀一直不太习惯粉丝一些过分“热情”的弹幕，但是又很喜欢看到自己和祁醉的名字一起出现在屏幕上，心里挺开心。  
最后一把四排破天荒组到了一个妹子。嗲嗲的萝莉音，一言不合就开始撒娇，把同队里的另一个男孩子不知道是吓得还是羞得，大气都不敢出。  
这个萝莉音似乎对祁醉特别有好感，在祁醉秀了几波操作以后就开始不停对着祁醉放电。  
“小哥哥你声音好好听噢。”甜到腻的声音。  
“谢谢。”祁醉很客气礼貌地回应道。  
一瞬间，满屏的弹幕变成了绿色。  
【我听见雨滴落在青青草地】  
【爱是一道光】  
【炀神头顶青青草原】  
【人群之中youth的绿是如此显眼】  
要换平常，于炀是基本不会看弹幕的，但是他偷偷瞟了一眼，“绿”字的频率简直高到晃眼。  
于炀内心有点不爽起来。  
另一头，那个人还在对着祁醉撒娇。  
“小哥哥你好厉害啊。”  
“哇小哥哥你反应为什么这么快啊。”  
“小哥哥你可以教我打游戏吗？”  
没等祁醉回答他，于炀冷声道。  
“该跑毒了。”  
祁醉也就没理她了。  
萝莉音小姐锲而不舍，像个跟屁虫一样跟在祁醉后面。反正周围敌人少，有也会立马被祁醉干掉，她完全划水都不会有人管，更何况于炀也没有对女孩子说太重的话的习惯。  
于是心里更郁闷了。  
弹幕的风向更加幸灾乐祸了。  
【大型吃醋现场】  
【大型NTR现场】  
【大型“出轨”现场】  
越说越过分，有人弹幕里表达了不满，不过人微言轻的一下就被盖过去了。  
看习惯了祁神撒糖喂狗粮，偶尔来点不同的口味调剂一下简直太符合广大腐女的心理了。  
到后来房管也放弃了挣扎，大有搬个小板凳来占个好位置一起吃瓜的势头。

“小哥哥，加个微信咯，以后一起玩嘛。”甜甜的声音又细又嗲，要是普通人听了估计骨头都要被这又婉转又拖的调调给酥掉一半。不过祁神看着媳妇就坐在自己身边，也很有分寸地没有理她。妹子却像读不懂空气一样继续努力。  
“小哥哥，互换照片嘛？”  
“小哥哥！你再不说话我就生气了！”  
“小哥哥，你怎么都不理人家呢。呜呜呜。”  
小姑娘作势要哭的样子。  
祁醉也是满脑门子汗，他明显感觉到了于炀游戏里越来越重的狠戾杀气，以及来自的恐怖的低气压。  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈，老流氓你也有今tia！】  
【让你平常乱叫小哥哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【祁神上啊，小哥哥开麦呀！】  
看热闹不嫌事大的吃瓜群众永远冲在搞事情的最前沿。祁醉现在回应也不是不回也不是。  
“呀！小哥哥，我被打到了，快来扶我呀！”  
“等等，我在对付附近的人。”  
眼见时间一分一秒过去了，祁醉根本没往这边来的意思。  
小萝莉音慌了，对着正在往这个方向来于炀求救。  
“队长，快来拉我呀。”  
于炀就像没听见也没看见似的，直往祁醉的方向走停顿都没停。  
萝莉音凉了。  
“兄dei，你这就不厚道了。”  
萝莉突然变成糙汉的声音。估计是那位玩家一时激动误关了变声器。  
队里另一个汉子突然也挂了，估计是被这突如其来的一声给吓着了，手抖。  
吃瓜群众一片哗然，满屏的【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】飘过，气氛是要多尴尬有多尴尬。  
不过这位“妹子”似乎不觉得自己有啥问题，理直气壮质问于炀。  
“为啥不拉我？”  
于炀还是冷冷的语气。  
“你太吵了。”  
“噗。”祁醉憋不住笑了，于炀这睚眦必报的性格还真是没变。  
游戏结束时，弹幕里的礼物刷得都快疯了。  
【祁神准备好膝盖和键盘吧】  
【来自正宫的霸气】  
【开摄像头啊，我多想见识youth的死亡凝视】  
【大家有闻到什么味儿吗】  
祁醉觉得挺有意思的，回了句。  
“可能谁家吃饺子了吧。”  
论骚还是drunk认第二没人敢认第一，弹幕马上大片大片附和起来。  
【对呀，好像一大股酸味呢】  
【醋坛子翻了吧】  
【什么醋坛子，是醋缸啦】  
于炀看得是脸青一阵白一阵的，好不漂亮。  
于是受到刺激的youth毅然决然关掉了了直播，看都没看祁醉就回了房间。

“今天炀神最后一把状态不太好啊。”回房间以后祁醉调侃道。  
“又不是我打死他的。”于炀撇撇嘴，理直气壮。  
“那你为什么不救他呢？”  
“我素质低。”  
祁醉在旁边快笑疯了，于炀还有点闷闷不乐的。  
“还在在意刚刚那个人？”祁醉伸手从背后揽住于炀，把头埋在他颈间。  
于炀却不说话，但是到底也没排斥祁醉的接触。  
“酸味不小啊，我家小youth吃醋了对不对。”  
祁醉把于炀转过来轻轻捏着他下巴，在他鼻尖上亲了一下。于炀脸红，沉默地点点头。  
小醋包吃醋也吃得这么坦率倒是出乎他的意料。  
“那你要努力一点了，万一又有人来把你家老公勾跑了怎么办？”  
祁醉本意只是调笑，不过于炀听到“勾跑”两个字的时候猛地抬头，眼里瞬间填满了惊慌和不知所措。祁醉突然有点自责。  
于炀本来就缺爱缺安全感，现在都还没好全呢，自己不该拿这种事来逗他的。  
不过于炀眼里似乎也不全是害怕，更多的是一种暧昧不清的害羞。  
“那……我该怎么做？”  
所以说老流氓不愧是老流氓，刚刚才涌起的愧疚情绪一下子被抛到那黄浦江底下几千尺的地方，捞都捞不出的那种。  
在确认了于炀不是负面情绪的时候，祁醉的道德值又开始往负值走了。  
送到眼前的福利，不要白不要啊。  
祁醉别有用心地摸着于炀的背，于炀有点敏感地扭了扭，于是祁醉的目光越发暧昧。  
“我们的youth这么聪明，这么会不知道怎么办呢？”  
祁醉的目光往下移了移，停在了某个蓄势待发的地方。  
于炀眼神有些闪躲，但还是顺从地伸出了手。  
祁醉看他好像真要干嘛一样，拦住他后安抚性质摸了摸他的头。  
“骗你的。Youth小哥哥长得这么好看，游戏又打得这么好。这世上上哪去找第二个像于炀这样能吸引祁醉的人呢？”  
“我知道你不会。我只是……”于炀耳朵烧红，嘴角那因为害羞而扬起的浅浅的笑容衬得脸明亮如星辰。  
祁醉被他的样子看得下身一紧，裤子上鼓鼓的一团倒是很诚实地反映了老流氓现在的内心。

于炀脱掉他内裤的时候，性器已经是很张牙舞爪的尺寸了。  
于炀用手轻轻握住，张开嘴含了进去。祁醉被他的豪放惊到了，身下又硬了几分，于炀的脸更红了。于炀回忆着祁醉平常的做法，努力想含住祁醉粗壮的巨物往喉咙的方向缩。但是祁醉的尺寸实在是巨大，于炀试了半天东西没吞进去一半反倒嘴撑得酸得难受，无法吞下的唾液从嘴角滴下来。祁醉本来看他辛苦想让他停下，但是于炀无意识下到处乱动的舌头反倒让他体会到了一丝快活。本来以于炀的性格，能主动给他这种事就已经在心理上带给了他无限的满足感。虽然技术还算青涩，但是像丝缎一样柔软的口腔温柔地包裹着勃发的欲望，祁醉还是舒服地不舍得退出来。  
于炀还在努力往后吞，舌尖沿着肉根的脉络一点一点往后舔，祁醉被软软的肉舌舔得舒服，表情都陶醉起来。于炀把那性器拿出来，擦了擦嘴角的口水，然后用舌头用力卷住红艳艳的龟头吮吸了几下，祁醉被这突如其来的刺激地猛一挺身，于炀又将整根性器收入到喉咙深处吞吐起来。于炀的用手握住粗壮的根部，头前前后后地移动。祁醉不禁轻喘，他能清楚地感觉到于炀湿润的嘴唇摩擦过自己的肉茎，软热的舌头若有若无地照顾着敏感的部位，整个人像泡在温水里一样放松。一小截湿漉漉的肉体刚被吐出马上就会被吸进去，敏感的头部顶在于炀喉咙最滑的位置。  
偏偏于炀这个妖精此时还不收敛，挑衅一般眯起自己的眼神，像对祁醉示威一样。祁醉轻轻动了动胯，于炀起初差点被噎到干呕，却马上调整起了自己的状态，配合着祁醉的动作吮吸舔舐，似乎已经找到技巧了。室内充斥着淫靡的啪嗒啪嗒的水声  
“炀神真聪明，学得真好。”  
纵然是于炀此时已经眼角微微发红，祁醉还是捕捉到他眼里那名为害羞的情愫，也不再多逗他，按住他的头微微冲刺起来。于炀努力放松着喉咙的肌肉让祁醉能进的更深更快，但是喉咙内壁受到刺激后生理的恶心感让他不自觉收紧那部分的肌肉，于是祁醉更是感觉到了升到云端的快感，呼吸都粗重了许多。  
于炀已经忍不住泪流满面了，眼泪顺着面颊流到唇角，味道还有点咸腥。祁醉也感受到了那股热意，不忍心折腾这个新手，冲刺了没几下就把性器又退了出来。  
“可以了宝贝儿，用手吧。”  
于炀呆呆地看了祁醉一会儿，接受了他的好意，换上了自己的手帮祁醉快速地撸动。祁醉的肉茎还很湿滑，被于炀的嘴服务过以后又红又硬，于炀握上去以后又不断高速地摩擦，竟有些烫手的错觉。  
“宝贝儿，唔……你真棒。”祁醉毫不吝惜他的赞美。于炀看到祁醉腹部收紧，结实的腹肌若隐若现，也知道他现在舒服到了极点，不禁加快了速度。于炀突然觉得自己会打游戏真的挺好的，至少长时间训练所拥有的手速真这种时候是有大用处。不过这么想到一半的时候又觉得自己怎么会有这么荒谬的联想， 猛地摇摇头。  
“队长……你想……在哪里？”对于炀来说，说得出这种话已经是赤裸裸的邀请了，祁醉对于炀刮目相看了。  
“是我想，还是你想？”祁醉目光幽幽好像能看穿于炀一样，于炀低下了头，默默地加快了手上的速度，祁醉濒临临界点了。正当祁醉以为于炀因为害羞而忽略这个问题的时候，于炀把祁醉的性器贴到了自己的脸旁。  
“你……”祁醉一激动，浊热的液体就这样喷到了于炀的脸上。于炀猛地一闭眼，手却没离开，于是在一串大力的撸动下，祁醉剩下的白浊尽数交待在了于炀的手里。  
于炀一手的黏腻，长长的浅金色的头发垂下来后还挂着粘稠的白色浊液，纤长的睫毛上也沾到了几滴，侧脸更是被糊的一塌糊涂。白里透红的脸，配着不明液体，说不出的精彩。

祁醉抽出床头柜的纸巾，把于炀搂到跟前帮他擦着脸。擦到嘴角时，于炀条件反射一样地伸出鲜红的舌头舔干净那一小滴已经冷掉的液体，祁醉眼睛都看直了。而这时于炀才后知后觉地意识到那是什么，被自己无心的大胆臊得心里一下没能承受住，滚烫着脸把头埋在祁醉胸口装死。  
祁醉笑得不行，更过分的事情他都做过了，怎么这时候又开始害羞了。  
但这也是他家媳妇的可爱之处。  
“味道好吗？”  
祁醉感觉到肩膀上的小火球更烫了，于是更不依不挠地贴着他耳朵问。  
“小哥哥，还酸吗？”  
祁醉故意捏着嗓子嗲嗲地问于炀，明明放在以前是个羞耻的称呼，现在的于炀却是对这几个字醋意大得很。  
“嗯。”于炀闷闷地点头，语意里的明显浓浓的占有欲。  
“那怎么办？”  
“只有我……能这样叫你。”  
“噢？那我不能叫你吗？”  
“也可以……”  
于炀搂住祁醉的腰，手指一点一点顺着副部那个字母纹身摩挲着。祁醉身下又有了点反应。  
“这位小哥哥你学坏了。”  
“那你要怎么罚我？队长？小……drunk小哥哥？”  
于炀发现自己还是不习惯那么肉麻的撒娇，强行多加了个名字。虽然没有抬头，但是祁醉还是在那扬起的嘴角捕捉到了一丝狡黠的笑意。  
祁醉摸着于炀的头，手游离到他的肩膀，也学着他的样子摸索着纹身，顺着肩胛骨一路向下。又沿着脊柱摸到了股沟，于炀敏感地弓起了背颤抖着。  
“那就再来一次？”


End file.
